comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-03 - Invader Skrull: I Try
Exiting from the Docking Bay, Green Lantern Natu appears alert and as if searching for someone. She wears her normal uniform, but something is different. Something...that may shock people. Looped loosely about her waist almost like a belt, is the Lasso of Truth. Not an item that Wonder Woman exactly lets out of her sight normally. The woman walks with her back straight, chin tilted slightly up. It may make her appear arrogant, but she certainly works to come across at least as confident. Her skin tone is very much like Sinestro's, but her eyes are a vibrant purple. Travelling from the Teleport Area of the Watchtower is Wally West. The Fastest Man Alive is in uniform, though his cowl has been removed and lays hanging at his neck behind his head. He's actually walking and carrying a large plastic crate. Inside it there are various articles of paraphernalia from his adventuring and superheroing. As he travels down the hall, he spots the Lantern moving in his direction. Clearly, he hasn't caught up on the various League-oriented announcements, as there is a look of surprise on the face of the Speedster. He calls out uncertainly as he approaches, "Hi?" Natu's inhuman eyes flicker toward the Flash, blink, and her head tilts slightly. "Hello. What are you carrying?" She walks toward you, curious, and also to get a better look at your uniform. "You are The Flash, correct? I am Green Lantern Natu." Her uniform is different from the male Green Lanterns of Earth, including the deep V of the neckline and the long white gloves. Yes, one wouldn't find many of the Earth-bound Lanterns having a deep V-Neckline. Well, uh, maybe except for Guy. He'd never admit it, though. Wally's eyes drift up and down as he, ahem, inspects the Lantern's uniform and the person in it. He shakes his head at first, distractedly, before changing the reaction to a nod, "Er, uh, Yeah. I'm the Flash. Don't think we've met before, right? I'm good with faces." Of course he's got to look at faces first, though. "The last time I was on Earth, was during the Sinestro Corps War," she explains. "I did not have the opportunity for socializing," Natu states in a way of apology. "Have you seen Wonder Woman?" She really does need to return the Lasso of Truth, it's a responsibility that Natu does not feel comfortable carrying for very long. Though her purple eyes are drawn to the crate once more, "What an odd assortment of items," she observes. "May I?" She points toward one of the odder items, apparently curious about it. The Flash pulls the crate away and shakes his head, "Nah. No, you don't wanna touch these. Old weapons and armor and other tools from my Rogues Gallery." He twists back to face Natu now that he's expressed his desire for her to not go into the crate. Wally humphs and asks, "Sinestro Corps War?" He arches a red-haired eyebrow and shrugs, "Whatever. Beside the point, right? Welcome back to my favorite solar system." Natu raises her eyebrow, she only pointed and did not reach without permission. "My apologizes, I meant no offense." Though her tone is on the neutral side, professional sounding. Though she does add, "Thank you for the welcome Flash." She has no idea what Wally normally acts like or not, but should she try to test him, or leave this to Wonder Woman? The alien woman wears a thoughtful expression as she examines poor Flash's face. Poor Flash, because this involves the Lasso of Truth. The Flash shakes his head, "No offense taken, these are just potent and I want to get them into some safe storage." He glances off past Natu before looking back to her, "Oh, and no. I haven't seen Wonder Woman around. Have you been given free reign on the Watchtower? You could try to reach her through the comm room. I'm sure we've got her frequency stored there for a quick 'how do you do'." A slight nod, "The lower levels are restricted to me without escort." Natu seems fine with that. "I can send a message to her via my ring, I should have thought of it earlier." She then asks, "After those items are put away, could you assist me with something in the medbay?" Things have been rigged there, to permit the growing investigative team to meet there sometimes securely so not to appear as suspicious as constantly heading to the War Room. Wally grimaces as he shifts his weight a bit underneath the crate, "Ah, uh, sure? I guess I can help you. I don't really like playing Doctor, but I can tr-" He pauses and his cheeks flush a bit, "Woah, I meant to say, uh-" he shake shis head vigorously, "I'm no medic. I'll do what I can. Let me just drop off this crate for storage, eh?" Natu blinks at the flushed cheeks, then shakes her head. Oh, this is going to get just as awkward as it did with Benjamin Grimm she fears. Hopefully she won't be thought a pervert after this. She closes her eyes briefly to hide her own embarassment before opening them again. "Thank you Flash, I appreciate it," the words stated with the utmost seriousness. She then turns about and heads toward the medbay, leaving Wally to put the crate away. The Flash arrives in the medbay sans the crate of villainous goodies that he had been carrying. The Scarlet Speedster arrives in, well, a flash. There's a slight gust of wind the follows his arrival as his wake catches up to him. He stands just inside the door of the medbay with his hands on his hips. The Flash says in a deepend voice, "So what's the diagnosis?" Doing a bad impression of George Clooney on ER. He caughs, clears his throat and says more in his natural tone of voice, "How can I help? I mean. I can set a bone. I can try to speed up recovery by tapping into the Speedforce...?" He suggests. Natu is actually in the second area of the medbay, the surgery area. The door is opened to it however, and she tilts her head toward Wally as he comes racing in. "Ah, yes." The power of the ring reaches out to close the door behind you as she pretends to be thoughtful on a piece of medical scanner equipment. The rope is off from her waist, and she holds it within her hand on the far side - away from you. "Actually, it isn't a medical matter that I need your assistance with." And the ring's energy was a ruse with only shutting the door, because a number of green ropes whip out to ensare Wally to try and prevent him from running as Natu's fingers loosen to unwind the Lasso of Truth. "I have a question in reality," quite serious about this. The question is, does she catch Wally the first time? She's a Green Lantern, right? He's no authority, but she kinda looks like one. At least she's got their logo on her, right? So the Scarlet Speedster is kind of flatfooted and not ready to spring into action. Sure, Wally can outrun bullets and Supermen, but when he doesn't expect to need to? He gets caught by emerald ropes of light. The Flash's eyes grow wide as he tries to work out what she's doing, "What are you doing? What's going on?" Natu steps toward you then, purple eyes wary. "I apologize if you are innocent, I know this is not the best manner to establish first impressions." She then lets the rope loop fly, and luckily the Lasso of Truth has a mind of its own because Natu is good with her mind - not with her aim when using a lasso. The rope moves to capture your right wrist, and Natu tugs on it to tighten in. The question is asked bluntly and quickly to get this out of the way, "Are you a Skrull?" Wally turns his head from side to side as the lasso of truth falls over him. He has a look of confusion over his face as he sinches closed around him. He blinks his eyes in a quick flutter and looks at Natu with a 'What?' kind of expression. The Scarlet Speedster doesn't say anything at first, especially after her question. He just looks at her with confusion before the lasso compels him to answer her, "A What? Isn't there a better way to do this? Drinks first?" What a revoltin' developement this is. The Lasso forces truth out, even against the individual's will. Wonder Woman said few people could resist...is Flash one of them, or does he just not know what a Skrull is? So Natu goes to double check with a second question, "Are you the real Flash?" Well, that could accidentally be a loaded question. And Natu is really trying not to think kof drinks, or dating, or anything else, that will make her blush so red, her face turns into a fireball. Nope, keep her eyes and mind on the mission! She does not need to be as red as Flash's uniform. The Flash tilts his head slightly as he looks at her. He then looks down at the lasso around him before looking back at Natu. He humphs and frowns, "I am the third person to call himself the Flash. So, honestly, there are two others who have used the name. Am I the real Flash? I try to be. It is hard to follow in my mentor's footsteps." He looks down towards his feet and mutters, "Woah. Guess I had to get that off my chest." "Oh," Natu says softly. "My apologizes," her tone more gentle than it has ever been previously with Wally. She then steps forward and moves to gently remove the lasso from Flash's wrist as her powers retract. Your emotion was entirely sincere, though there may be some wiggling room between Flash's words...Natu decides to believe in them rather than risk having this Flash reveal more than he should to a stranger like her. "Please, let me explain from the beginning what this is all about." The Flash blushes a bit and when he is released from the lasso, raises a hand up to rub at the back of his head bashfully. He shakes his head, "I don't really think of myself as a liar. You could have just asked me out in the main hallway." He gestures with a thumb over his shoulder towards the door where he entered. "That is the problem Flash," Natu says quietly. "The Skrull is an alien race of shape shifters that can disguise themselves as anyone. They also are excellent spies, from what I have gathered from the files shared with me from the Justice League which was obtained from the Avengers, they can also mimic a number of powers and super abilities. The Green Lantern Corps has obtained information, that they have deeply infiltration Earth and plan to set it up to crumble beneath an oncoming invasion force. Such infiltration has happened more than once on the other Earth, and many other worlds as well by the Skrull. There is still a small chance the information is invalid, but considering the history and the timeframe in which it happened, it is likely all true." The Flash continues rubbing the back of his head, "Alien shapeshifters infiltrating the Earth? Has happened on our side as well. I mean, come on, the White Martians?" He grins a bit and then shakes his head, "Sorry; You probably don't know about them. You should find J'onn. He'd probably be able to tell you about them and our strategy against their attempt at global conquest." He pauses, "Oh! He could probably, also, be able to figure out who is a Skrull using his Martian telepathy." "Until he can be properly questioned, the thought of the Skrull potentially having technology to duplicate telepathy makes me feel unsettled. I am unsure if they have it or not. However, clearing him would be very useful. It is the invasion of privacy I am concerned about. I have a contact with the Fantastic Four that apparently has technology to discover Skrull impersonators as well, and once the entire team of Fantastic Four are cleared, we will be opening negotations with them. Kyle is still looking into the Avengers angle on who he can trust there, and about obtaining additional information." Natu has wrapped the Lasso of Truth about her waist once more. "Right now, we are creating an elite team to handle the situation without publicly announcing it or creating mass panic. You have now been cleared, as has Power Girl, Wonder Woman, and Superman." The Flash purses his lips and hrms. He shrugs his shoulders, "What's to keep you from knowing that they don't get to me or Superman or Wonder Woman after we've been cleared?" he pauses and gestures back towards the door he came in on, "Really should talk to J'onn. He's kind of our master shapeshifter." He pauses and raises his hands up, "But you're the intergalactic cop. I guess it's like lecturing me on how to run a marathon." He grins, "Am I free to go?" "That is a good question, perhaps we should look into that, especially when the technology is shared." Natu looks concerned. But she then shakes her head, "I am a doctor first, Flash. And you are free to go. Thank you for your time and consideration. And I apologize for accidentially asking so personal a question." She does sound truly contrite. The Flash waves a hand dismissively at her, "Don't worry 'bout me. I put myself in these situations all the time. Foot in Mouth syndrome." He raises and lowers his brow a couple of times before half-turning to head towards the door. He hesitates and says, "Good to meet you. Catch you around some time, I hope?" Natu smiles very slightly at that and nods, "Of course Flash. Please let me know if you need assistance. And let us keep this a secret for now. I will let the others in the group know you are secure to speak with." She still feels bad about it! But, she is thankful that Flash is not angry about it. And foot in mouth syndrome? Not nearly as bad as Guy, no nearly!